Gnarloff ignitition
by Lieutenant FrankenFish
Summary: A BBXRAE story with a little REDXRAE too. Basically its Raven getting kidnapped by Red X after a 'incident' with Starfire and BB. Not a good summary but the story is meant to be comical, i hope it is R&R if you wish! Talen


Gnarloffs: Has yours participated in 'the igniting?'

Disclaimer: No I do not in fact own TT, it's a shame…

'As the dragon raised its mighty claw, as it had centuries ago creating a force of pure evil and destruction a'

"RAAAAAAVVVVVEEEENNNNN" Beast Boys incessant cries ran throughtout the house.

The person in question opted to ignore said voice and continue with her book.

'and destruction a mighty'

"RAAAAAAEEEEEEEE"

Sighing Raven closed her book. It didn't bode well that the book was like Malchiors story and had been interrupted in almost the exact same way, well almost.

"As long as I don't grow……_attached_..." The very word left a taste of sickness in her mouth. "To any story book wizards" she finished her earlier thought.

She rose from her place on the bed, leaving her book resting on the covers. "For later" she thought with a happy smile. (1)

The door slide open and Raven fell down. It turned out that Beast Boy had decided to lean against Ravens door, evidently not expecting it to open so soon.

"Owwwww" Beast Boy raised himself up from the floor, which at that moment, was surprisingly comfortable.

Then he saw why.

Anybody who didn't know the two titans would have thought it to by a display of out right affection. Beast Boy straddling Ravens waist with Raven glaring daggers up at him.

"O MY GOD O MY GOD MY O GOD MY O GOD" He had been talking so fast that the words kinda fell on top of each other. Kinda like how he was on Raven now.

"Get off" Came the voice from below him "NOW!!!!!!"

Screaming a rather girlish scream Beast Boy jumped off Raven and made to flee the scene but he was not so fortunate.

"Oh how wondrous my dearest friends. May I enquire as the how you finally realised the feeling of the affection you possessed for each other."

"Uhhh Star" laughed Beast Boy nervously scratching the back of his head "that not how how it…"

"Indeed friend Beast Boy, I am hearing the fruitful words of 'the joy' that are coming from you gnarloff" Starfire sighed happily at this point "I wish I could get Robin to feel 'the joy' so that his gnarloff might also become inflamed.

This sentence left Raven and Beast Boy with a desperate desire to fond out what a 'gnarloff' was.

Starfire spoke up again "I shall inform the rest of the team of my most wondrous discovery and then I shall make the traditional tameraean dish wifergnarloffidic that celebrates the igniting of two gnarloffs.

"Starfire I don't think that you should…"

"Star, if the rest of the team find out about this…incident….then I shall make the traditional Azarathean dish of 'I shall kill you with my hordes of demons'.

"Oh friend Raven I shall be most of the 'delighted' if you could make me that dish and I shall not inform our friends of the gnarloff celebration yet" She had said all this with a glowing light of happiness and naivety that could only belong to Starfire. She kept this look as she flew off.

"Uhhhh Rae? Whats a gnarloff?" Beast Boy sounded very very timid as he asked this.

The screams could be heard in Steel city.

Meanwhile…….

"Friends" Starfires joyous cries where picked up by Robin and Cyborg who sat watching TV and arguing over whether to watch "The Bachelor" Robins choice or "Pimp My Ride" Cyborgs choice.

"Yes Star" asked Robin

"Friend Raven and Friend Beast Boy have had their gnarloffs ignited at the same time!!!!"

"Huh" The two boys were very confused by now.

"Do 'the observing' of the photos dear friends!"

Robin and Cyborg faces went very white as they looked at the pictures of Beast Boy on Raven.

"H-how c-c-could they be s-so open" asked Robin looking rather sick.

"Whoa look where BB's hand is"

"Jesus Christ"

"Lord of lamb steaks"

"Yes dear friends, the gnarloffs of friends Raven and Beast Boy have ignited!!!" She squealed with joy.

"Uhhhhh Star" asked Robin very red in the face "what is a gnarloff?"

"Friend Robin, it is of course the two sexu…."

"OKAY STAR WE GET IT!!!!!!!" screamed Robin and Cyborg looking very nervous.

"Friends have your gnarloffs also been ignited from 'the viewing of the pictures'?"

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" They screamed in unison.

Thank god the alarm chose to sound at that moment. Everyone was very thankful apart from a confused Starfire.

"Its Red X" confirmed Robin staring at the screen.

"Titans GO!"

The Titans arrived at the scene just as Red X had fled. It had been a very quiet flight with little i.e no talking and no eye contact. Once again Starfire was the one who chose to start a convosation.

"Friends, let us go in pursuit of the Red X"

Robin caught on at this point.

"Titans, formation Alpha, GO!!!"

8

"Cyborg reporting in, eastern quater of the city is clear, and full of hotties"

The rest of the Titans could hear giggling in the backround.

"AW MAN, HOW COME HE GETS ALL THE FANGIRLS!?!?!?!" Beast Boys voice screeched through the walkie talkies.

"Is the western quater clear BB?"

Yeah yeah Robin, chill, it is, Beast Boy out"

"Star, what about you?"

"The northen quater is also clear Robin"

"Okay Star, join Cyborg and Beast Boy in returning to the tower"

"Starfire out"

Robin had returned to the tower after Red X had fled to oversee the operation Alpha, leaving the rest of the Titans to check the city quaters.

"Raven, is the southern quater clear?"

Only static was picked up.

Red X stood over the body of the fallen Titan. She had put up a good fight, he mused.

FLASHBACK TO FIGHT

"Azarath Metrion Zintho..."

At this point a red x taped her mouth shut.

"Hey there sunshine" Red X grinned at her.

She didn't try to make a reponse but flew at him, laughing kicks, punches, everything she had learnt from Robin.

He caught her hand and instantly twisted it behind her back. Pulling her against him.

"Now now Sunshine"

Raven could tell he was smirking behind his mask.

In one deft movement he taped her hands together and threw onto her back and straddled her.

"So Sunshine what now?"

She glared at him angrily. She could feel his hands moving from her shoulders and down.

"Titans, GO!"

"Perfect, the Boy Blunder has arrived" he muttered.

"HEY! GET OFFA RAVEN YOU PERV"

"And the Grass Stain too, perfect" Red X was still muttering, then his eyes lit up.

Only Robin and Beast Boy had arrived, the rest were coming. He pulled Raven to her feet, still bound and gagged.

"Sunshine and I are going to continue this elsewhere" he smirked.

Pulling out a dagger he used the hilt to hit Raven behind the ear, knocking her out.

"Later losers" Red X bowed and teleported out of area.

"RAVEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Beast Boy's anguished cries filled the night air.

A very short prototype chapter. If you want me to continue then review.

Did i get the characters right? Hmmmmmm tell me.

Yeah a liddle RedXRae too to give BB competition. After all Raven probably prefers X to BB, X dosen't annoy her as much laughs

What will happen next?!?!?!

Ideas very welcome bows till next time.

This is my second fanfic, my first is a Full Metal Alchemist, Royai grins

See you!

-Talen-


End file.
